


For You, There's Nothing in this World I Wouldn't Do

by isnt_that_wizard



Series: Shadowhunter Shorts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alec and Izzy are soulmates, Alec loves Izzy a lot, Alec needs emotional support, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Isabelle Lightwood, Izzy gets really hurt, Jace is a good brother who loves Iz and Alec, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Magnus helps comfort Alec, POV Alec Lightwood, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, but this isn't a soulmate fic, it makes sense once you read it, she's fine though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: Alec and Isabelle Lightwood have spent their wholes lives being there for each other through happiness, sadness, pain, and everything else. Alec loves his little sister more than he could ever put into words. When Izzy gets hurt on a mission, Alec feels like his heart bleed with her. Magnus and Jace work to help patch him him as Izzy heals, and Alec reflects on what he would do without his sister.





	For You, There's Nothing in this World I Wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be based off this prompt I found ("I'm really getting sick of playing the 'Guess who's blood my boyfriend is covered in' game") and be a Malec fic, but it spiralled???? The prompt is still in there, but now it's an Alec/Izzy fic and I'm not sure how it happened. I've always loved Izzy and Alec's dynamic and how much they love each other, though, so I guess it's okay. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> __________________
> 
> Title from "Hey Brother" by Avicii

Alec had had a long day. A long, awful day. It had started fine, truly, with a quiet breakfast with Magnus. Then he had gotten to work to find a pile of work sitting on the desk he was sure he had left cleared yesterday. There sat a stack of paperwork, mission reports to review, and a message from the Clave. If that wasn't enough, he spent an hour before lunch dealing with some troublesome rookies who decided they knew best and had caused trouble with some vampires. 

 

He had smoothed it over fairly easily with Raphael, promising they wouldn't be out in the field again soon, and repremanded the two young Shadowhunter girls until he didn't have any lecture left in him. Then, to top it all off, Izzy and Jace had picked up a tip on some demons wreaking havoc in Washington Heights and convinced Alec to go with them.

 

It should have been easy; one or two demons against the three best Shadowhunters on this side of the country. The three siblings had trained and fought together almost their whole lives and found their way out of anything. It should have been easy.

 

Instead, they arrived to find not the quick hunt they expected but a hoard of demons that seemed hell bent on nothing but spilling blood. They'd been thrown into the fight so quickly they didn't even have time to call in backup once they realized. It was them versus 20, maybe 30 demons coming at them from all angles. What they were doing here, how they'd amassed with Izzy's small tip as the only result, what they wanted none of them knew. All they were focused on now were their lives.

 

Alec was shooting arrows at record speed; he could see Jace out of the corner of his eye, his seraph blade glowing as he sliced and punched and kicked. Alec found himself growing into a confidence at their chances, when all traces of it disappeared. From behind him, he heard a piercing scream that made his blood run cold. He'd heard that yell so many times in his life, in happiness, sadness, pain, but never so loud and terrifying for him.

 

Alec spun around to see Izzy with her body hunched forward and head thrown back as she screamed, her whip falling loose around the demon in front of her as another took his claws out of her back. He could see her ripped clothes, the scratches running down her back as blood seeped from them. Alec yelled her name, sprinting towards her. He caught Izzy in his arms as she fell backwards into his chest. With one hand, he threw a dagger each into the two demons, then as carefully as he could, sank to his knees, holding his sister in his arms.

 

Alec doesn't remember very clearly what happened next. He knows he drew an iratze on his sister. He recognized that all the demons were gone when Jace came tearing towards them, sounding as terrified and panicky as Alec felt. There was something about calling Clary, a portal, and suddenly they were in the Institute infirmary and Izzy was being taken away from him.

 

Jace and Alec each sat on the sides of Izzy's bed, where she lay sleeping. She would be fine. That's what they had been told, and that's what Alec was repeating to himself over and over. The wounds were deep, but the iratze had already begun healing them before they got back, and she'd been given something more to help. Now she just needed rest. The two brothers sat silently, Alec holding Izzy's hand while Jace looked frozen with worry.

 

"How did this happen, Jace?" Alec whispered.

 

"I. . . I don't know."

 

"How the hell did one demon turn into this? Thirty demons, Jace. How did that happen? And now Izzy is laying in a bed. . ."

 

Jace stood up and Alec's head followed to meet his brother's eyes.

 

"I'm gonna find out, Alec, I promise. No one hurts our sister and gets away with it."

 

Alec just nodded, not trusting himself to say something without choking up. Jace stood for maybe two minutes longer before reaching down to press a kiss to Izzy's forehead before speaking again.

 

"Alec, there's nothing more we can do for her here. She's safe, and healing. We're torturing ourselves here. I'm going to go get some work done, see if I can't find out what went wrong."

 

Alec looked up to his parabatai.

 

"Jace. . ."

 

"Alec, _go home._ You look like a mess, and I'm as worried about Iz as you are, but if we stay here we're just going to end up worrying ourselves into beds right next to her. It's almost morning, so go home, clean up, and come back in the afternoon. I'll call you when she wakes up."

 

Alec knew Jace was right. No part of him wanted to leave his sister's side, but Jace was right. He took five minutes to brush his hand through Izzy's hair, squeezing her hand as he pressed a kiss to it and then her forehead as Jace had.

 

"I love you, Iz," Alec whispered before letting go of her hand and leaving the room with Jace.

 

The walk home was on autopilot. He'd been living with Magnus for over a year now. He could probably take the walk to the loft while blindfolded. Today, his mind seemed completely blank. He wasn't sure he even realized he was moving until he reached the large, black front door. It was then that his mind came back to him.

 

"Shit," Alec mumbled under his breath. He hadn't called or even texted Magnus. It was a spark for a fight that Alec couldn't muster even the smallest energy to take place in.

 

Alec opened the door to see his boyfriend where he expected, sitting on the couch, empty martini glasses on the table and a coffee mug in hand. Alec took a couple steps into the loft before stopping as he met Magnus' eyes. Magnus looked angry. Alec looked down at the ground, then let out a sigh and walked straight past Magnus. As he went into the bathroom, it was the first time he'd seen himself since yesterday morning. Alec let out a shaking breath at how his once light gray shirt and army green jacket were now stained dark, so red they were almost black.

 

Alec practically ripped the clothes off of him, though it didn't help much. Alec stared in the mirror at the blood that had sank through his shirt in streaks on his chest and abdomen. His hands had red on them. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. Magnus came into his view, in the doorway of the bathroom, the same look of anger on his face.

 

"Don't look at me like that," Alec whispered, practically emotionless. He couldn't take his eyes off the dried red. He heard Magnus scoff quietly.

 

"You didn't call, didn't text, no fire message, nothing. You were gone all night, and frankly, Alexander, I wasn't surprised. _That_ is what makes me angry. I shouldn't be used to my boyfriend, who I _live with,_ not coming home."

 

Magnus took a step closer to Alec, hovering over his right shoulder. He could feel himself breaking, and Magnus' words weren't helping. He couldn't fight with him, not today, definitely not right now.

 

"Magnus, please," Alec whispered, but his boyfriend seemed to either not hear him or to have completely disregarded it.

 

"And, Alec, I am really sick of playing the 'Guess who's blood my boyfriend is covered in' game."

 

Alec stared at the ground. He felt weak, emotions flooding every part of his being, and for the first time, he let himself break.

 

"It's Izzy's," Alec choked out. He could feel Magnus freeze beside him.

 

"The clothes. . . maybe a little of mine and Jace's, demon ichor, but most of it. . . it's Izzy's."

 

Alec let out a sob, falling in on himself. Magnus caught him, trying his best to hold him up. It was the first time that Alec had let himself cry since the moment he heard Izzy scream. Magnus held him tightly, sitting down with Alec. Alec clutched at Magnus' shirt, burying his face in his neck. He could feel Magnus running a hand through his hair as he cried.

 

It was maybe five minutes before Alec felt himself calm down, his eyes stinging and his throat dry.

 

"Alexander. . . is Isabelle. . ?"

 

The question hung in the air and Alec felt like he could choke. He knew how much Izzy meant to Magnus. Their friendship had grown strong over the years they'd known each other, and Alec knew Magnus thought of her as a sister as well. Alec began shaking his head violently.

 

"No, no, she's. . . She's alive."

 

Alec felt tension melt from Magnus' body.

 

"What happened, Alec?"

 

Alec regaled the story best he could, taking pauses to breathe before he started crying again.

 

"Magnus, she was so pale. She wasn't breathing well and I thought. . ."

 

"Shh, Alexander, it's okay, it's okay. You said so yourself, she's alive. Isabelle is safe," Magnus said quietly, stroking up and down his arm in comfort. All Alec could do in response was nod. They sat silently for maybe two minutes before Alec spoke again.

 

"Magnus, I'm sorry." 

 

"Whatever for, darling?" 

 

"About what you said earlier, me not calling." 

 

"Alec, that doesn't matter. What's important is that Izzy is safe, that you're okay. No need for apologies." 

 

Alec shook his head, "No, you were right. It's not the first time I haven't come home all night and I didn't call and you have every right to be mad at me." 

 

Magnus let out a sigh and Alec could feel him shaking his head. 

 

"Alec, this isn't something for right now. We'll talk about it later, okay? For now, let's get you cleaned up." 

 

Alec nodded, allowing Magnus to pull him up to his feet. He watched as his boyfriend snapped his fingers and the bloody clothes vanished. He just stood, staring at nothing in particular as Magnus walked over to the shower, turning the water to almost burning hot, just as he knew Alec liked it. Alec was drained, unfocused, and he was quiet as he allowed Magnus to pull off the rest of his clothes then guide him under the hot water.

 

Magnus stood with him, washing the blood off his hands, arms, and chest. Intermittently, Magnus would lean in, kissing Alec's shoulder, his cheek. Though it wasn't unlike Magnus to do this when they showered together, Alec knew that today the kisses were a form of comfort, nothing more.

 

When the water had begun running cold, Magnus turned to shut the water off. He grabbed a towel and began drying them both off. Alec watched Magnus' face as he worked, buried himself in the worry comfort, and love as boyfriend gently rubbed the towel against him and seemed to be searching for any injuries Alec himself might have sustained. After Magnus threw the towel to the corner of the room, turning to walk out of the bathroom, Alec stopped him. He pulled Magnus into a tight hug, tucking his face into Magnus' shoulder. He breathed in his favorite scent of sandalwood and the burnt sugar of Magnus' magic.

 

His boyfriend run a hand up and down his back, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

 

"Thank you," Alec whispered.

 

He could feel Magnus give a small smile against his neck as he said, "Of course, Alexander."

 

After they had gotten dressed and Magnus had force-fed Alec multiple glasses of water and some toast, Alec heard his phone ringing. His head snapped up to look at it where it was sitting on the table by the front door. Magnus, who was closer, answered it. Alec didn't even need to hear the words to know what the call was; he could tell by Magnus' face and the relaxation that filled his posture. He felt like he could cry all over again, this time with joy.

 

"Thank you, Jace. We'll be right there."

 

As Magnus put down the phone, he looked to Alec with a smile.

 

"Isabelle is awake."

 

When they arrived at the Institute, Alec all but ran to the infirmary. They found Izzy sitting up in her bed, Jace sitting on the edge of it. They were both smiling as they talked, and Jace seemed to be gripping their sister's hand.

 

"Izzy," Alec breathed out and his siblings turned to look at him. As their eyes met, his sister's smile grew wider, and that was all he needed before he was on the other side of Izzy's bed, the two of them hugging tightly. He met Jace's eyes over their sister's head and found what looked like tears in his younger brother's eyes.

 

Jace moved so that they were sandwiching Izzy between them. It was always Alec or Jace who was the one hurt. Izzy was usually the one sitting at one of their bedsides, fussing over them and reprimanding them for recklessness. To be on the other side of things was something both brothers would kill to never go through again. They had no idea how Izzy could ever do it.

 

"I'm so happy you're okay, Iz," Alec said into her hair, choking a little on his words. Having Izzy here, in his arms, breathing and _alive_ made him want to cry.  

 

"Thanks to you guys," Izzy replied, pulling back out of the hug enough to see her brothers' faces.

 

"Never scare us like that again, you hear me?" Jace said, feigning strictness.

 

"Jace-"

 

"You're our baby sister, Izzy," Alec interrupted. "We love you and we're going to protect you with our lives, no matter what."

 

Izzy smiles softly up at them. "I know, I love you both, too."

 

The three hugged again, and Alec could see Magnus leaning against the doorway, watching them with a smile. Alec caught his gaze and smiled, nodded his head to beckon him forward. The two brothers pulled back as Magnus stepped in, hugging Izzy and giving her the normal greeting between the two of them, a kiss on the cheek.

 

"I'm glad to see that you're well, Isabelle. I don't know how the three of us would survive without you."

 

Magnus' tone was light, almost joking, but Alec let the words sink in. He truly didn't know what he would do without his sister. Jace prided himself on his ability to seperate emotions, but he had more than anyone Alec knew. He could break so easily when it came to those he loved and Izzy was so special to him. When Alec separated himself and when he'd been scared to become Jace's parabatai, he knew Izzy was there as much for Jace as she had been for Alec. Losing her would consume him.

 

Magnus had loved and lost countless times, but Alec knew that each one hurt his boyfriend a little bit more. Magnus would give up the world for family, and Izzy was just that. Magnus would make it through, but it would eat at him for the rest of his life.

 

And Alec? Alec didn't have words for how much he loved his sister. She was there for him whenever he needed her, sticking by his side even if they fought. Even when she had been a baby, Alec took his time to take care of her, looking after her when their parents couldn't, holding her when she cried, and playing, training, fighting, and simply being there for her. Their mom had always said Izzy had taken an instant liking to him; sometimes she would spend 10 minutes trying to get her to stop crying or calm down, but the minute she saw Alec, even as an infant, she would stop. She was the happy, bubbly little girl again.

 

Izzy knew Alec inside and out and he knew her just as well. She was integral to his life, a part of him that would never go away. He and Jace were bonded in mind and soul, and if he lost Jace, a part of him would die, too. But if he lost Izzy, he would never be the same. He would lose himself. Alec wouldn't be able to live without his baby sister by his side.

 

A part of him had always known that. He'd always known that he needed his sister, loved her with every part of him. Until now, however, he hadn't let himself realize the weight of it. Magnus was the love of his life, the one he was meant to love more than anything else in the world. Jace was bonded to him, meant to be his partner and brother in good and bad.

 

Izzy? Izzy was his smile on a bad day, the strength of his fight when she was next to him, his ability to get through the first two decades of his life, when he thought everything he wanted, who he was, was wrong and impossible. She was his happiness. His baby sister.

 

One day, when Izzy was just 10 years old, she came bounding into his room while he was trying to study runes and told him this Mundane tale she had heard about. Soulmates, she had said they were called. Two people who went together so perfectly they were destined to love each other forever. She said that most soulmates were in love, but not all of them. Some were just really good friends. Alec hadn't understood why she was telling him all of this until she declared in a voice that was already too big and smart for her age, that she and Alec _must_ be soulmates because she loved him so, so, so much and he made her happier than anyone. That Alec was the most important person in her life and being siblings meant they would always be together.

 

Alec hadn't known what to say and remembered just hugging her, then pulling her into his lap and going through his book of runes, answering all her questions when she saw one she didn't recognize. It wasn't the last time she'd brought up the matter, either.

 

When she was 13, she found her brother in his room, covers up to his neck and holding back tears. Alec can't remember why he was so upset, but that he hadn't wanted to talk about it. Izzy didn't leave him alone, saying, "I know you better than anyone. We're soulmates, remember?"

 

Alec let her crawl under the covers with him and cried until they both fell asleep and Jace found them hours later. Izzy brought up them being soulmates whenever one of them was in a state of major emotional distress, whenever they needed each other most.

 

Until now, he had never truly bought into the idea of soulmates. It seemed such a mundane thing, but today, watching as his family sat in the infirmary, telling jokes and smiling despite the injuries and scars Izzy's back would hold, the feel on his sister's hand in his as he sat next to her on the bed, with her leaning into his chest, Alec knew it was true.

 

Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood were soulmates, and they were going to love each other forever.

 


End file.
